Skylanders: Boom Brawl
Skylanders: Boom Brawl Skylanders: boom brawl is a spin-off game in the skylaners series. all skylanders and villains get figures in this series, including kaos. It is set to be released for xbox one, ps4, wii u, xbox 360, and ps3. New Character PowersCategory:Spin-Offs Every old character has a completely new move set. There are no new characters. the Soul Gems will be in a different header. The second move in a character's move set is called a "Boom Move". It can send opponents in the air. The first move is meant to add damage, like in ring-out. The soul gems are like smash balls. they give the skylander an awesome new move. each character has a basic fighting move and a boom move. Starter Characters Magic * Spyro * Double Trouble * Wrecking Ball * Voodood * Pop Fizz * Ninjini * Star Strike * Dune Bug * Hoot Loop * Trap Shadow * Deja Vu * Cobra Cadabra * Blastermind * Enigma Life * Stealth Elf * Stump Smash * Zook * Camo * Shroomboom * Tree Rex * Zoo Lou * Bumble Blast * Stink Bomb * Grilla Drilla * Food Fight * High Five * Tuff Luck * Bushwhack Water * Gill Grunt * Slam Bam * Zap * Wham-Shell * Chill * Thumpback * Punk Shock * Rip Tide * Wash Buckler * Freeze Blade * Echo * Flip Wreck * Snap Shot * Lob-Star Fire * Eruptor * Ignitor * Flameslinger * Sunburn * Hot Dog * Hot Head * Fryno * Smolderdash * Blast Zone * Fire Kraken * Torch * Trail Blazer * Wildfire * Ka-Boom Tech * Trigger Happy * Drill Sergeant * Drobot * Boomer * Sprocket * Bouncer * Countdown * Wind-Up * Magna Charge * Spy Rise * Tread Head * Chopper * Jawbreaker * Gearshift Undead * Cynder * Chop Chop * Hex * Ghost Roaster * Fright Rider * Eye-Brawl * Roller Brawl * Grim Creeper * Rattle Shake * Night Shift * Funny Bone * Bat Spin * Krypt King * Short Cut Earth * Terrafin * Prism Break * Bash * Dino-Rang * Flashwing * Crusher * Slobber Tooth * Scorp * Rubble Rouser * Doom Stone * Rocky Roll * Fist Bump * Wallop * Head Rush Air * Whirlwind * Lightning Rod * Sonic Boom * Warnado * Jet-Vac * Swarm * Pop Thorn * Scratch * Free Ranger * Boom Jet * Fling Kong * Blades * Gusto * Thunderbolt Light * Spotlight * Knight Light Dark * Blackout * Knight Mare Villain Characters Kaos (Element) * Kaos Magic * Bomb-Shell * Pain-Yatta * Rage Mage Life * Sheep Creep * Broccoli Guy * Chompy Mage * Cuckoo Clocker * Shield Shredder * Chompy Water * The Gulper * Slobber Trap * Chill Bill * Brawl & Chain * Cross Crow * Threatpack Fire * Chef Pepper Jack * Scrap Shooter * Grinnade * Smoke Scream Tech * Bruiser Cruiser * Shrednaught * Brawlrus * Dr. Krankcase * Trolling Thunder * Mab Lobs Undead * Masker Mind * Hood Sickle * Wolfgang * Bone Chompy Earth * Tussle Sprout * Chomp Chest * Grave Clobber * Golden Queen Air * Buzzer Beak * Dreamcatcher * Krankenstein * Bad Juju Light * Eye Five * Blaster-Tron * Lob Goblin (1) * Luminous Dark * Eye Scream * Fisticuffs * Tae Kwon Crow (1) * Nightshade Stages Coming Soon! Waves WORK IN PROGRESS There will be 10 waves, with one doom raider in each. Starter Pack * Spyro * Trigger Happy * Gill Grunt * Boom Brawl Portal * Game * Cards * Poster * Stickers Wave 1 * Tae Kwon Crow * Eruptor * Bash * Stealth Elf * Lob Goblin * Chill Bill * Pain-Yatta * Tree Rex * Enigma * Wash Buckler * Trap Shadow * Fire Kraken * Gulper Wave 2 * Eye Scream * Blackout * Deja Vu * Spotlight * Fright Rider * Chill * Blast Zone * Terrafin * Chomp Chest * Shroomboom * Wolfgang Wave 3 * Eye Five * Knight Light * Snap Shot * Food Fight * Blades * Boomer * Ghost Roaster * Hex * Chop Chop * Eye Brawl * Ninjini * Zap * Flameslinger * Wrecking Ball * Rocky Roll * Golden Queen Wave 4 * Knight Mare * Echo * Lob-Star * Blastermind * Hot Head * Thumpback * Short Cut * Cynder * Chompy * Mab Lobs * Cross Crow * Slam Bam * Whirlwind * Warnado * Luminous Wave 5 * Fist Bump * Wallop * Flip Wreck * Bat Spin * Ignitor * Sunburn * Dino Rang * Blaster Tron * Chompy Mage Wave 6 * Buzzer Beak * Bruiser Cruiser * Krankenstein * Crusher * Swarm * Bouncer * Rubble Rouser * Doom Stone * Brawlrus * Brawl and Chain * Voodood * Double Trouble * Wham Shell * Nightshade Wave 7 Wave 8 Wave 9 Wave 10 Category:Games Category:ZapNorris